


Honey Trap

by Voracity666



Category: Captain Harlock, コブラ - 寺沢武一 | Cobra - Terasawa Buichi
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux Terriens égarés dans l'espace. Enfin, pas si égarés que ça, chacun possédant un vaisseau, un équipage (ou des amis) et une prime à son nom. Importante la prime. Quoi de mieux pour se rapprocher ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Oya les gens !
> 
> Il est passé minuit depuis presque une heure et je zone sur le PC car j'arrive pas à dormir. Achevez-moi TT
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Cobra appartient à Buichi Terasawa
> 
> -L'univers de Albator appartient à Leiji Matsumoto.
> 
> Comme pour mon X-Over dans les mêmes catégories, j'utilise "Albator" et non "Harlock". Parce que "Harlock" me fait penser à hareng. Na.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Bordel, mais c'est couvert d'échardes ce truc !

-Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu. Tu es impossible à contenir.

-Mais ! On s'est pas vus depuis un bail !

Soupirant, il s'allongea de lui-même, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. N'avoir qu'un œil de valide lui réduisait suffisamment la vision comme ça.

-Justement, profitons de n'être que nous deux plutôt que faire ça en deux minutes.

L'œil solitaire semblait défier le regard bleu.

-Les deux me vont, tu le sais bien, murmura-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage habituellement neutre alors qu'il attrapait le cigare qui se consumait doucement.

-Déjà, le cigare, c'est direction le cendrier. Je dois supporter ton haleine de nicotine, c'est plus que suffisant.

Son partenaire ne tenta pas de le récupérer, sachant ô combien c'était inutile. Il l'embrassa, plutôt, très lentement, savourant une étreinte trop rare.

-Pourtant, elle ne te dérange pas tant que ça mon « haleine de nicotine », souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Cobra.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, gloussa-t-il légèrement.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, coupant court leur petit échange de piques. Ils avaient mieux à faire, après tout, non ?

Albator semblait être du même avis, tentant d'enlever cette abominable combinaison rouge. Mais c'est que ça résistait !

-Attends, je vais m'en charger, souffla Cobra en cassant le baiser.

Se redressant, il s'extirpa avec habitude de la matière moulante, l'envoyant plus loin dans la cabine.

-Maintenant, à moi de te déshabiller, gloussa-t-il de nouveau.

-Pervers, râla le corsaire.

-Mais tu l'aimes ton petit pervers rien qu'à toi !

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un baiser claquant sur le front dégagé alors qu'il s'attaquait au costume compliqué du capitaine.

Il s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet lorsqu'il croisa l'œil un tantinet agacé mais, surtout, impatient.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis leur dernière entrevue ?

À force d'errer chacun dans leur coin, nos deux hors-la-loi ne se voyaient que très rarement, autant pour leurs réputations (celle de Cobra ne se relèverait pas) que par nécessité. Bien que semblables, leurs combats étaient tout autres.

Et puis, qui imaginerait le capitaine taciturne avec le plus grand séducteur de l'univers ?

Albator était le calme dont nécessitait Cobra. Lui était l'étincelle de vie qui lui manquait.

Ils s'étaient croisés des années auparavant dans les geôles de la Coalition et Cobra n'avait de cesse de vouloir faire la causette.

Il fallait dire que c'était peu commun comme situation de croiser un autre corsaire de l'espace, attaché au travers de sa cellule, bien que Albator soit torse nu en plus de ça.

-Matière noire, s'était-il contenté de lui répondre.

-Psychogun, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Cobra parla pour deux durant leur temps de cohabitation, se moquant bien de savoir s’il était écouté ou non, jusqu'à ce que l'équipage de l'Arcadia ne débarque afin de libérer leur précieux capitaine. Ce dernier soupira longuement avant d'ordonner de libérer aussi son compagnon de peine.

Il était resté avec eux durant quelques mois, histoire de brouiller les pistes, se mettant une bonne partie de l'équipage à dos, avant de rejoindre Armanoïde et de mettre en place sa stratégie pour se faire oublier.

Ils ne se recroisèrent que bien des années plus tard, sous un nouveau visage pour Cobra. Mais toujours le même humour débilitant et sa fâcheuse manie de fumer.

-J'ai une dette envers toi, avait-il déclaré sans préambule.

-Je saurai la réclamer en temps et en heure, le lui assura-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas, affirma-t-il alors, avec un sourire en coin.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre. C'était assez enivrant comme expérience car, si Cobra n'était pas aussi abstinent que le capitaine, les étreintes masculines restaient rares.

À partir de là, rien ne changea, à vrai dire. Ils se croisaient par hasard, restant professionnels à l'extérieur des chambres et ne se permettaient aucun signe d'affection.

Bon, il y avait bien ce collier à pendentif animal (un serpent pour Albator, un oiseau pour Cobra), mais rien de bien flagrant. Et puis, qui irait jeter un œil sous la cape ou le col du capitaine, hein ?

Tous les deux allongés sur le lit, ils reprirent lentement un rythme de respiration plus… posé.

-Je te préviens, souffla Albator, si tu veux fumer, c'est dans les coursives.

-Je le ferai plus tard.

Pour le moment, il voulait encore profiter du corps sec et musclé contre lui, passer sa main dans les cheveux auburn, embrasser cette bouche boudeuse, repousser la longue mèche pour embrasser le cache-œil...

-Hey, tu me tiens chaud, ronchonna le corsaire en tentant de s'extirper de sa prise.

-C'est pas parce que tu es froid que tu vas fondre, grommela-t-il.

Ils se décalèrent un tout petit peu, toujours nus et ruisselants de sueur, la cage thoracique se soulevant de façon anarchique.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, Cobra d'un air tendre et Albator un peu gêné, ses pommettes rosissant quelques peu.

-Arrête, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu es très beau, le complimenta Cobra en souriant légèrement.

Il glissa sa main sur ce visage à moitié caché, relevant de nouveau la lourde mèche qui ne cessait de reprendre place. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

Fermant son œil, le capitaine profita des caresses que son amant lui prodiguait, bien trop satisfait pour penser à s'en plaindre.

Comme l'avait souligné Cobra un peu plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Mais, si le blond n'avait pas perdu sa fâcheuse manie de collectionner les conquêtes féminines, Albator, lui, restait dans sa tour d'ivoire, un mur invisible le séparant de son équipage malgré toutes les années et aventures passées avec eux.

Il n'était pas habitué aux marques d'affection et paraissait sensible à chacune d'elle, ce qui amusait Cobra.

Il était un tendre, lui, un être sensuel... Le voir se cambrer et gémir sous le moindre attouchement était... fascinant.

-Tu es en train de réfléchir, soupira le borgne. Tu me fatigues.

-Je pensais à toi, le détrompa-t-il. À ta manière de gémir sous mon corps et à...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se retrouvant au sol suite à un violent coup de pied de la part de son amant qui n'en finissait plus de rougir.

-Mais vas-tu te taire, à la fin ? Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

-Relax, le tempéra Cobra en remontant sur la couche. Personne ne peut nous entendre, c'est même toi qui l'avais certifié la première fois.

-On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre l'importance de l'imprévu, quand même !

S’il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle c'était sur l'Arcadia qu'ils se roulaient sous les draps, c'était parce qu'à bord de la Tortue, Armanoïde pouvait surgir à tout instant, nullement gênée par les spectacles qui s'offraient à elle. Alors que l'équipage d'Albator, lui, savait laisser leur capitaine tranquille.

La différence entre discipline et complicité.

Voulant chasser les idées sombres qui avaient tendance à le noyer, Cobra prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa lentement, tendrement. Il pouvait deviner le dilemme qui se présentait à Albator, le sentant se tendre et se détendre tour à tour.

Dur dur de changer une éducation militaire, stricte et froide, en quelques étreintes et baisers. Mais le défi n'en était que plus appréciable à relever !

Sa prise se raffermissait un peu plus, les baisers étaient devenus des suçons assez visibles, ce qui le fera sans doute grogner lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, mais qu'importe. Ça en valait le coup, vous pensez bien, sinon jamais il n'oserait.

Bon, en fait si, vu l'horrible petite teigne qu'il pouvait faire, il serait parfaitement capable de faire ça juste pour le plaisir de le voir changer de couleur et le fixer avec ce regard flamboyant.

Mmh, rien que d'y penser...

-Même pas en rêve, Cobra, grogna-t-il.

Mais...

Il était un aventurier maltraité. Bouhouhou.

Un rire à la fois doux et grave s'éleva dans la cabine, attirant son attention, le torse sous sa main vibrant.

-Tu as fais une tête...

Il se tut, se mordillant la lèvre et détourna la tête, évitant son regard trop bleu qui paraissait le questionner.

S’il se détendait entre les bras du blond, ce n'était pas non plus optimal, il s'empêchait de trop se laisser aller. Dire ce qu'il pensait, par exemple.

Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, Cobra se pencha sur lui et lui vola un baiser.

-Je suis sûr que tu voulais me complimenter ! Allez !

Albator continua de fuir son regard, les pommettes légèrement rosies. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s’il agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il était question d'acte ou de mot allant à l'encontre de son attitude habituelle. De son éducation.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, le blond se contenta de laisser traîner sa bouche contre son cou, taquinant cette chair tendre de ne jamais être exposée.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Menteur, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il se reçut une nouvelle tape sur le sommet du crâne. Mais euh ! Il était vraiment maltraité !

Pour se venger une fois pour toutes, il se laissa tomber sur lui, pesant de tout son poids, et déclara les hostilités par la première offensive.

La guerre des chatouilles était déclarée. Pas de quartier !

* * *

-Cobra ? Tu as l'air bizarre, tu es malade ?

-Rien de grave, ma chère Armanoïde, juste quelques effusions un peu trop... Sportives.

Elle l'aurait pu, elle serait en train de rouler des yeux, le visage tourné vers le plafond de leur vaisseau. Enfin, si son ami n'était pas aussi pervers, ce ne serait plus Cobra !

-Où allons-nous ?

-J'ai entendu dire que les filles de Jupiter étaient très intéressantes. Que dirais-tu d'y faire un tour ? Aïe ! Non, pas les yeux, pas les yeux !


End file.
